


My Cub Now

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: The new Envy....Lucer didn't know what to make of him, but knew in some part of her that he was her cub now.
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Lucer | Cryp07
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	My Cub Now

Lucer blinked. The new Envy was a small one, though only four inches shorter than her. He looked to be around 20, although he could be much older then that. She doubted it however, as most Sins had not taken long to get their posts. (Expect Modeus for some reason).  
"Hello little one."   
Envy started, and looked up at her. "You aren't much older then me."   
"On the contrary." Pride fixed her glasses, her posture full of well, pride.   
"...what do you mean?"   
Lucer sighed, placing a hand on his(?) (She wasn't sure) shoulder. "First things first, what pronouns do you use?"  
"Oh- uh...he/him pronouns please." He looked up at her with a type of innocence in his eyes, one she hadn't seen in ages. Perhaps he didn't know why he was a Sin.  
"Your name?"   
"I'd like you to use Levi."   
Lucer nodded. "Very well Levi. I'm Lucer." She beckoned. "Follow me."   
With some hesitation (good, very good), he followed her.  
She came to a rather quick realization.   
He's my cub now.  
In a rather out of character move for her, she scooped Levi up, carrying him bridal style. He, understandably, yelped. "What the-?"  
"You're my cub now."   
"Can you let me go?"  
"No. Are you uncomfortable?"   
"…" Envy sighs, shifting a bit in her arms. "Now I'm not."  
"Good." She purrs- literally. Her cub seemed surprised, but quickly fell asleep. Pride smiled. She'd tell him everything later.   
Right now, he looked like he needed rest.


End file.
